We'll Never Know
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: 'I hate you' was the last thing that came out of her mouth, he left soon after that but little did she know that it was going to be the last time she would ever see him like that again. Present for Islanda.


**We'll Never Know.**

**Summery:**** 'I hate you' was the last thing that came out of her mouth, he left soon after that but little did she know that it was going to be the last time she would ever see him like that again.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Total Drama.**

**A Note:**** Another owed One-Shot! This time it's for Islanda who requested a Songfic to 'What If' by Kate Winslet.**

**Yes…that is a Christmas song, and I was going to do this before Christmas but I never found the chance! So I guess it's better late than never.**

**I actually get apathetically depressed whenever I hear this song, **_**but**_** nevertheless a promise is a promise, whenever writing anything I always listen to a based song during it, so I'll be listening to and this will be no exception, I get enough of this at Christmas but oh well! I'll have to get over it!**

**I hope you all like this, especially Islanda.**

**So, let's go back a few months to where our story will begin… a few weeks before Christmas.**

* * *

_**Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away…**_

* * *

"You're a stupid fool; you know you'll never know what you actually have in this life until it's gone".

She screamed those words at him, her cheeks flushing a bright red colour as she shouted.

"I'm the fool? Well excuse me? Who's the one shouting her head off trying to make me leave?"

He shouted back, equally as infuriated as the girl, his fists were clenched and he glared back at the girl, trying to make her see sense through force.

It was just supposed to be another night in their home, yet for Bridgette and Geoff they found themselves in a fight, they never really fought, but when they did it was pretty big.

This time it was another petty fight that had escalated into something bigger, right now the two could barely remember what had even started the fight, they were both so angry with each other they were shouting abuse and bringing up unnecessary subjects that made them both madder.

"I can't believe you, Geoff" Bridgette hissed, "I really can't believe you; you've mad me so mad and tonight was supposed to be a great night for us".

"Oh yeah" Geoff snapped, "Because this is all sugar and rainbows isn't it, Bridge?"

"Oh shut up!" Bridgette snapped back, "None of this would even be happening if you weren't such a jerk!"

"What?" Geoff growled, "I am so not a jerk, you're the one who took all of this and blew it right out of the water, if anything I'm the innocent one in all of this!"

"Yeah right!" Bridgette snapped angrily.

The two were then found glaring at each other, both enraged by each others actions and neither of them willing to back down, in this kind of situation they both often found themselves surrendering to their partners, but this time it was incredibly different.

Neither of them wanted to back down tonight.

* * *

_**In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change…**_

* * *

"I've had enough of this" Geoff finally announced, "I'm going to clear my head for a bit".

"Yeah, that's right" Bridgette hissed as she watched Geoff pull on a coat and head towards the door, "Run away, go hide and hope that this will all blow over, well I've got news for you buddy. It sure won't!"

Geoff looked back at Bridgette with a hurt look on his face, he was backing down, but not admitting defeat just yet, "I'm going to calm down before I punch a hole through a wall…I suggest you do the same!"

Bridgette screamed loudly out of anger, she stormed towards the door as she watched Geoff pull it open and take two steps outside into the cold snow.

Rage was bubbling inside her like a fire, she was shaking and her hands were curled into fists, she was furious, she took a deep breath and with everything she had in her she opened her mouth and screamed:

"I HATE YOU!"

Geoff paused at the front door; there was a long eerie silence after that as Geoff slowly turned around and looked back at Bridgette, his eyes were darkening with hurt and fury at the same time, his eyebrows knitted together in rage as he grinded his teeth and turned on his heel, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Bridgette could not believe what had just come out of her mouth; she covered up her mouth in shock and breathed in deeply, her hands were still shaking in shock and she was shivering, she wasn't too sure if it was from the cold wind that had come through the door when Geoff had opened it, or when she uttered those three words that she vowed she would never use against Geoff, ever.

She didn't mean it, not at all. It had come out in a moment of madness, she was so mad she could have said anything, it just so happened that the words that came out of her mouth were just that.

In an attempt to make everything right again, she sprinted towards the door and yanked it open, she only came face to face with a cold wind and several flakes of snow that hit her face. She scanned the dark roads, praying that Geoff wasn't too far away, but then she saw it.

His car was gone.

Bridgette gritted her teeth together and moaned softly, she then slowly turned on her heel and walked back inside the house, right now, she really didn't know where her relationship stood with Geoff, and whether she actually considered them both a couple anymore.

* * *

_**Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind…**_

* * *

She slammed the door shut and stormed back over towards the living room, she plopped down on the sofa and lay back into the pillows with her eyes closed, she was still furious, but as well as that a feeling of guilt was slowly clouding over her mind too.

The only thing she could think of was saying 'I hate you' to Geoff, she really didn't mean it at all; he just made her so mad it came out, like word vomit. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and felt wetness from it, tears.

She knew why she was crying, out of frustration more than anything, she wanted to chance to ring Geoff up now and tell him that she was sorry, she didn't mean a thing she said and to beg him to come home and now.

She sniffed loudly and reached over and grabbed her phone that was lying on the table, she dialled Geoff's number from memory and waited for a reply.

There was nothing, just the sound of the phone ringing through the dial tone was the only thing that Bridgette could hear, she wasn't going to give up this easily, he was going to listen to her whether he liked it or not.

She hung up and tried again, she dialled his number and waited, still nothing. She repeated the process and waited again, nothing.

In fury she screamed and threw her phone across the room, it landed with a thud on the sofa on the other side of the room and remained unharmed.

Bridgette lay back down on the sofa with her hands over her eyes, sniffing to herself, she felt horrible, every bone in her body ached and there was this nasty pain in her heart like someone had just sliced right through it with a knife.

* * *

_**What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know…?**_

* * *

They had been through fights before, heck they fought a lot, but it was always resolved with a kiss and a cuddle, yet for some reason she thought that this was it, something was nagging at her telling her that Geoff was gone for good. The next time he would walk through that door was to pack his bags and move out, that or he'd turn around and literally throw Bridgette out on her behind.

She tried to shake these thoughts out of her head, she couldn't think like that, this was stupid, Geoff was stupid for leaving in the first place without resolving this issue.

Then again, if he stuck around he would have 'put a hole in a wall' so he said.

She slowly rose from the sofa and walked towards the kitchen, she pulled open the fridge and saw several items in there, she was supposed to be making Geoff a romantic dinner tonight, it was meant to be a lovely evening, so much for that idea.

As she closed the fridge, thoughts of their fight slowly came back to their mind, money. That was the simple argument that made them both snap, Bridgette had accused Geoff of taking their savings and blowing them all on silly things like his wild parties and things like that, he snapped right back when he saw that Bridgette had spent quite a bit of money on tonight's dinner, she instantly retaliated by saying that this was supposed to be a nice night for them, meaning that they should spend a little bit of money for it. This comment insulted Geoff and he snapped back saying accusing Bridgette of calling his parties boring.

She sighed as she closed the door and walked back to the living room, looking back on it now it was such a pitiful reason to start a fight like that, saying that at the time it seemed like they were fighting for everything they had.

She lay her head back down on the sofa and closed her eyes, yet that didn't stop the tears that were rolling down her eyes and onto the pillow that she was resting on.

* * *

_**If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know…**_

* * *

_Ring, Ring._

Something was making some sort of racket in Bridgette's house; she stirred slightly and groaned as she was brought out of her sleep. After waiting a while she realized that she had probably imagined the sound and tried to go back to sleep.

_Ring, Ring._

Bridgette's eyes flickered open as she slowly sat up, she hadn't been imagining things, something was ringing and it sounded like her phone, she looked around and saw it still on the floor where she had thrown it a while ago, she ran a hand through her slightly matted hair and rubbed her mascara tear stained eyes, she blinked a couple times to adjust to the light in the room and stretched slightly.

She rose from the sofa and walked over to her phone and lifted it up, and the sight made her gasp.

There were five new alerts; all of them were missed calls from Geoff.

She panicked slightly knowing that Geoff had tried to ring her several times but she had obviously been asleep so she didn't hear a thing, her heart was thumping as she debated whether to call him back or wait for him to ring her.

She really wanted to ring him, this waiting for him to talk to her was getting stupid now, however something was holding her back and that was the thought that Geoff might be ringing her up to tell her that it was over between them.

Whatever he wanted he obviously really wanted to talk to her.

She cradled her phone in her hands and stared at it, maybe if she stared at it long enough the answer would just appear magically on the screen.

And it did, the screen changed to show that Geoff was ringing her again, Bridgette panicked and dropped the phone straight away, she backed away from it nervously and bit her thumb, this was all happening now, Geoff was ringing her again and if she took the matter into her hands she would be able to talk to him. Yet she was trembling and she refused to pick up that phone.

Then again, maybe things were all being blown out of proportion, just like the fight in the first place. Maybe he was just ringing to make sure Bridgette was ok.

She was only going to find out by one way and that was answering the phone.

She reached out and grabbed the phone, with a shaking hand she pressed the answer button and held it to her ear.

* * *

_**Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way…**_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Bridge? Oh thanks God, do you know how long I've been trying to get hold of you?" Geoff's panicked voice filled her ears straight away, she jumped slightly by the sound of his voice, he sounded worried but there was still a hint of anger in his voice too.

"I fell asleep" Was the only thing that could come out of her mouth.

"Oh" Geoff replied, he then sighed deeply, "Look, Bridge, I'm so sorry about all this, I really don't know what started this fight but its ridiculous, I never should have shouted at you or left. Look, right now I'm parked in my car; I've just been driving around for a few hours and I've been everywhere I can think of but nothing compares to being with you…I just want to come home right now and know that everything is going to be ok between us".

"It will be" Bridgette quickly said, "I'm sorry too, Geoff. I love you, please come home now! We can put all of this behind us and carry on with our evening, what do you say?"

She heard Geoff chuckle slightly on the other side of the phone, "It sound awesome, babe, I'll be back in about half an hour…maybe sooner!"

"Alright" Bridgette replied, "Drive carefully, it's snowing outside".

"Don't worry, baby! I'll be careful!" Geoff said, "I'll see you soon, I love you".

"I love you too" Bridgette said as she hung up the phone, a gentle smile spread across her face, everything was ok between them, maybe this was just a silly fight after all that just meant nothing.

Bridgette sprinted over to the kitchen and pulled on her apron, then she opened the refrigerator door and pulled out all the ingredients that she was going to use to cook Geoff that wonderful meal tonight.

This really was going to be a perfect night, she had a good half hour, that was enough time to get the food prepared and then wash her face so that it wasn't stained with black marks anymore, it was plenty of time, when Geoff came back he wasn't going to know what hit him.

She cut up a few vegetables and threw them into a pot, this was followed by some spices and some stock, then she let it simmer on the stove for a while and hurried upstairs to sort herself out.

She smiled to herself, Geoff was going to be home in a few minutes and she was going to be welcoming him with warm arms.

She was so preoccupied with getting ready she didn't notice outside the snow had started falling even harder, and thicker than before.

* * *

_**And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change…**_

* * *

Bridgette hurried back downstairs and checked the food, it was cooking nicely and smelt amazing, she then walked over to the dining table and lay a white tablecloth over it, then she grabbed a few candles from a nearby draw and placed them on the table too.

She checked the clock, Geoff had called her about twenty minutes ago, ten more minutes and he should be back home and in her arms, she smiled at this thought and grabbed a few matchbox that was by the oven and walked over the to table again, she lay the matches by the candle and waited for a while, she didn't want to light then just yet because she knew once done they would burn out fairly quickly, when she wanted them to last all night long, well…for as long as she and Geoff lasted before they went to bed anyway.

She stepped backwards and scanned the table for any imperfections, nothing so far, she smiled at the and walked back to the kitchen and pulled some bread out of the bread bin, she sliced it up a few time and placed them in a small wicker holder and placed that on the table, this was followed by her laying the table with cutlery and taking a few flowers from the living room and placing them in a vase on the table.

She checked the clock again, five more minutes, she took a deep breath in, any minute now and Geoff would be through that door, she grabbed the matches and stuck them so that a red flame was flickering on the end of the head and she lit the candles on the table.

It looked so incredibly romantic, Bridgette was sure this night was going to go perfectly.

She walked back over to the stove and checked the food, it was ready, she turned the oven off and served the food onto two plates, she placed one on Geoff's side of the table and one for herself on the other side.

Bridgette then took a deep breath and sat down at the table, and waited for that moment where Geoff came home to arrive.

* * *

_**Do you think how it would have been sometimes…?**_

* * *

The minutes passed, so many passed in fact that another half hour had gone in the process, the food had gone cold and Bridgette had her head resting on her hand and her eyes were drooping, the candles had burned out long ago and were just waxy stumps.

She hadn't touched any of her food; she had been gnawing on bread all evening as she waited for Geoff to arrive.

Bridgette looked back at the clock, what on earth was Geoff doing? He was half an hour late! He said he would be back then so why was he taking so long to get home?

In fury, Bridgette angrily got up and grabbed hold of the two plates, frustrated she tipped the cold food into the bin and placed the plates in the sink, ready to be washed up, she was furious, Geoff had actually ruined one of the best nights of her life, after their fight she had expected this night to go ahead without any problems, how wrong she was!

She took the candles and threw them in the bin too, closely followed by the table cloth which she snatched from the top of the table and throwing it onto a pile of clothes that were ready to be washed.

She then took off for upstairs, she didn't care if Geoff came home or not, right now she hated him…and she didn't care if that was a strong word or not, it was how she felt for him right now.

Half way up the stairs she realized that her phone wasn't on her, she swore angrily and stormed back down the stairs to grab her phone, as she bent down to pick it up it flashed to show that someone was ringing.

It was Geoff.

She scowled and pressed the answer button in fury, "You better have a good reason why you've kept me waiting for an hour, Mr!" Bridgette yelled down the phone.

"_Excuse me, Miss?"_

Bridgette paused, the voice on the other end of the phone wasn't Geoff, heck she didn't even recognize it, she swallowed hard, "Do you have the wrong number?"

"_No, my name is Dr. Howard from Toronto Hospital, I am very sorry to tell you but you are listed as one of the emergency contacts for a Mr. Geoff __Petronijevic, unfortunately our emergency services found him in a very serious car accident"._

Bridgette's eyes widened in fear, those words that had just been said to her circled her around her head like a hawk, a huge lump was lodged in her throat and it felt like it was choking her.

She swallowed hard and started breathing faster, "This…this is a joke, right? Please, God tell me that this is some sick joke?"

The Doctor sighed on the other end of the phone, _"I wish it was Miss, unfortunately it is all real and Mr __Petronijevic is currently unconscious and in intensive care"._

Bridgette's lower lip was trembling, she was ready top burst into tear at any given moment, "I'll be right there" was the only thing she could say before she hung up and let the phone slip out of her hands and onto the floor.

Tears were pouring down her face as she grabbed her phone from the floor again, she grabbed her car keys and sprinted towards the front door, the snow was very thick and she knew it was going to be a tough journey.

But Geoff was worth it, he was in hospital all because of her.

* * *

_**Do you pray that I'd never left your side…?**_

* * *

Bridgette managed to reach the hospital in one piece, she ran through the white hallways until she reached a help desk, she leant on it and this immediately caught the attention of a middle aged woman sitting behind the desk.

"I'm looking for Geoff Petronijevic" Bridgette said urgently over the desk.

The woman looked on the computer system, "Yes, he's being treated with Dr. Howard right now in the intensive care unit, I'm afraid you can't go there by yourself you have to be escorted there, I'll call Dr. Howard for you now to take you up to see him.

Bridgette paused for a second, she slowly nodded and lent back from the desk. The woman slowly got up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Would you like a cup of tea, dear?" She asked sweetly.

Bridgette shook her head, "I just want to see my boyfriend" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

The woman nodded, "I understand, sweetheart, I'll be at my desk if you need me".

Bridgette nodded and the woman left her alone, after what felt like hours of waiting for this Doctor to show up, he finally walked out behind some doors, he saw Bridgette sitting on a waiting chair with her head in her hands.

"Miss Fairlie?" He asked and Bridgette immediately stood up.

"Are you Dr. Howard, where's Geoff? Is he alright?" She asked, panicked.

"He's still unconscious" He explained softly, "We're doing all we can to get him to regain consciousness but I'm afraid it's taking some time".

"I just want to see him" Bridgette whimpered softly, the Doctor nodded and patted Bridgette's shoulder.

"I understand, follow me" He said as he led Bridgette through the white hallways of the hospital.

It took a while but soon they were walking down another hallway where several doors were situated and were closed shut, Dr. Howard then reached a door, he sighed and turned back to Bridgette.

"I must warn you, it's not pretty in there, the accident really did some damage to him".

"I don't care, just let me in there" Bridgette said as she pushed past the Doctor and opened the door.

* * *

_**What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know…**_

* * *

The sight in front of Bridgette made her feel sick, Geoff was lying on a bed looking bruised and peaceful, his arms were covered in scratches and stained with blood and his face had dark purple bruises all over him.

Bridgette cupped a hand to her mouth as she started breathing heavily; she took a few steps closer to Geoff's sleeping body. He looked so peaceful, but so peaceful that she thought that could easily pull of as being dead.

"How did he get into this mess?" Bridgette asked quietly as she turned back to the Doctor.

"On lookers at the scene said that someone was driving very carelessly, they skidded in the snow and ran a red light, it went straight into the back of Geoff's car, the impact was so strong it sent Geoff's car into a spiral, until it crashed into a ditch" Dr. Howard explained, "Paramedics were called to the scene and they managed to get him out of the car, but there were fears for him, we're now trying all we can to stop the internal bleeding in his organs".

Bridgette listened to all of this in shock, every word the Doctor said to her seemed to sound worse than the last, she looked back at Geoff, he had internal bleeding in his body, that was something bad right? They couldn't reach the blood in his body without cutting him open; all this crazy and terrible thoughts were swarming her mind like angry bees.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "you should know that he might not make it, but we're doing all we can to prevent that" The Doctor explained to her.

Bridgette slowly nodded, "Thank you" she said as Dr. Howard left her alone with Geoff.

As he closed the door, nothing but silence was heard in the room, Bridgette looked over at Geoff's body and took a seat in the chair by his bed; she watched his peaceful body and slowly placed a hand on top of his injured one.

As if by magic it seemed to breathe new life into Geoff, he stirred a few times and his eyes opened, Bridgette gasped as Geoff groaned slightly and turned his head towards Bridgette.

"Hey" Bridgette whispered kindly, "Can you hear me, Geoff?"

Geoff slowly nodded, "Loud and clear".

Bridgette's heart started racing again, she called back for the Doctor who came back to check on Geoff, he explained he was going to run a few tests and be back with the results, that soon left Bridgette and Geoff alone again.

Bridgette rested a hand on his thigh, "Baby, how the hell did you get into this mess?" She asked quietly.

Geoff groaned slightly at the memory, "I don't know…I was driving really carefully, I really was, Bridge, but…some tool just…crashed right into me I guess…I don't know what happen after that".

"Probably because you passed out" Bridgette giggled gently and Geoff smirked too.

"Yeah, true" He mumbled, he then grunted loudly in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Geoff quickly said, "I just…I ache so much, it's like my insides are on fire".

Bridgette bit her lower lip; the only thing that she could think of was what the Doctor said to her before he left.

'_He might not make it, but we're doing everything we can to prevent that'._

* * *

_**If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine**_

'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keep on spinning in my mind…

* * *

The weeks passed, and unfortunately Geoff showed no signs of getting better, he was getting worse, he grew thinner, paler and the bruises on his face and arms seemed to shine even more.

He was now sleeping in his room, it was the only thing he could do now, he was too tired and weak to move around anymore so he had to be helped at every given moment.

Bridgette was watching through a small mirror on Geoff's room door, she sighed, she hated seeing him like this, and it was slowly giving her confirmation that Geoff was dying, he didn't know it yet, at least she hoped that he didn't know it, it would all be too painful if he did know.

"We've got bad news, Bridgette" Dr. Howard said as he walked up beside Bridgette.

She slowly turned to him, "Go on" she whispered.

"I am very sorry to tell you this but…the internal bleeding in Geoff's body won't stop, we've tried anything we can, we've tried surgery and that's not helped, pills haven't helped either…I'm really sorry but, Geoff is going to die in about a week I'd say".

Bridgette's eyes started to water, a loud sob escaped her lips as she covered her mouth up quickly, the Doctor immediately placed an arm around her should an comforted her, like he had done with many before her, it was all just his job.

Bridgette sniffed loudly, "Oh my God…I just…I don't know what I'm going to do without him".

"You have to make the most of it" He explained, "Live with him, he'll appreciate it when his final moments come".

Bridgette nodded, and as Dr. Howard left, Bridgette opened the door up and walked over to Geoff's sleeping body, she rubbed her sore arm a few times and sighed.

She just couldn't get her head around it, he was dying.

* * *

_**What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say…**_

* * *

That day came sooner than expected, Geoff was currently breathing very heavily in his bed, the past few days had shown him getting increasingly worse. Doctors and nurses were all in his room, waiting for the death to happen; of course they weren't making it obvious to scare Geoff.

Geoff had tears coming out of his eyes, "It hurts, Bridge" He whimpered.

"I know it does" Bridgette whispered, "I know".

Geoff closed his eyes slightly, he had been doing this for the past half hour and it kept making Bridgette think that he was dead, but the loud breathing that was coming out of his mouth made her think otherwise.

"Bridge…can you tell me something?" Geoff asked turned to face her.

"Anything".

"Tell me…that I'm dying?" He asked.

Bridgette's eyes widened, "What? No…you're not, you're going to be ok, Geoff".

Geoff shook his head, "Don't lie…I look like crap and I can barely breath, I'm dying, aren't I".

Bridgette bit her lower lip to try and stop the tears from falling out of her eyes, Geoff managed to place a weak hand on top of hers, "hey…its ok. I can take it" He mumbled.

Bridgette slowly nodded, "Yeah…you are" She mumbled.

Geoff grinned slightly, "Called it" He weakly mumbled.

"Don't joke" Bridgette giggled faintly.

A few more minutes of this passed, Geoff let out a painful cry and he turned to Bridgette, "Bridge…can you…can you tell me that you love me one more time".

Bridgette was clinging hold of Geoff's hand for dear life, she sniffed loudly and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Please, Bridge…before…its too late".

* * *

_**If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know…**_

* * *

Bridgette nodded and swallowed hard, "Geoff…I love you, I love you with all my heart and always will".

Geoff smiled faintly, "Thanks" He whispered.

Bridgette nodded, "And now you…tell me that you love me".

Geoff nodded, "I…I…"

He tried to choke it out, but he couldn't, his eyes were drooping and an alarm started ringing in his room, causing the doctors to act immediately.

A nurse started to push Bridgette out of the room, "No!" She cried out, "I'm not leaving until he tells me that he loves me".

Geoff was weakling watching this, Bridgette looked back at him with tears in her eyes, it was misty and she could barely see, but she managed to catch the unmistakable movement of Geoff's lips turning into words.

"I love you, Bridgette".

Bridgette let out a loud cry as she was pushed out of the room and led away by a nurse, she had seen Geoff say it, but she wanted to hear him say it one last time.

She knew that Geoff loved her, but yet when she was told that he had finally passed away, she was mournful, she just wanted to hear him speak to her one last time and tell her that he loved her.

But she would never know that for real now.

* * *

_**We'll never know…**_

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Man…I've really got to stop killing Geoff off! He's done nothing wrong! **

**Yes, this was sad…but it's a sad song, really? What do you expect!**

**Anyway, I hope that Islanda liked this! And I'll be back with more requests soon, I promise! I hope anyway…!**


End file.
